


Small Talk

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Rafael Barba/You, rafael barba x reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Small Talk

You’d finished your most recent case at SVU, angry at the not guilty conviction, frustrated that the perp was walking away with no punishment. You’d debated hitting the bar afterwards but you knew you had a bottle of much more tasty scotch at home, and it was much more comfortable for you to be in the pyjama shorts and camisole you slept in. 

You sunk back into your couch, taking a swig from your glass as you took in the mindless reality tv playing in front of you. The scotch sank down your throat, you hummed happily, starting to forget the struggles of the trial. A couple of episodes later you heard a knock at your door, you were still relatively sober, but confused as to who would be showing up at this hour. You glanced through the peep hole before pulling the door open, your brows furrowed.

“Barba?” You questioned, he looked sullen, very clearly not okay with today’s verdict, shrugging his shoulders. You’d hooked up a few times before, but you certainly hadn’t expected him to show up at your apartment.

“Can I come in?” He quietly asked,

“Of course.” You squeezed his forearm gently, guiding him into the apartment, pouring him a glass of scotch at the kitchen island. He took the drink enthusiastically from you, setting it down briefly as he tore off his coat, tie and vest, grumbling as he rolled up his sleeves and kicked off his shoes before taking a large swig from his glass.

“You okay?” He questioned softly, taking another drink of his glass, looking over at you.

“I’ll be fine.” You replied, “Are you?” You raised an eyebrow at the man across from you, knowing how tough of a week he’d had. Rafael took a deep sigh, his hand gripping your arm harder than you’d expected.

“To be honest, I’m not here for small talk, I’m here to fuck your brains out.” You gasped lightly at that, even more-so as Rafael pulled you roughly against him, his lips colliding with yours. It was all teeth and tongue, moaning and groaning against each other, hands pulling at every inch of body either of you could find. You quickly tore each other of any remaining clothing as Rafael backed you into your bedroom, tossing you back against your bed before lunging towards you. 

His lips made their way down your body, biting and kissing against your collar bone, the swell of your breasts, your nipples, your hip bones. You whimpered, your hands pulling at the roots of his hair, hips thrusting up against him for any kind of friction. Rafael bit into your thigh, chuckling slightly as he could nearly see the arousal drip out of you before he leaped to your heat, his tongue leaving a heavy lick against you. You moaned heavily as Rafael warmed you up, his mouth wrapping around your clit as he plunged two fingers into you, curling them as you thrashed against him, right before you were about to cum he pulled away. You whimpered at the loss of contact, trying to pull him back to you as he laughed darkly, spanking the side of your hip, causing you to turn over. You braced yourself on your knees, your forearms buried in the pillows of your bed as Rafael lined himself against you, he took a second to be gentle, get consent, 

“You okay Carino?” He asked, kissing your back gently,

“Raf please, just fuck me…” You begged, and he left no hesitant as he pushed into you, causing you both to moan heavily. Raf left no time for you to adjust, relentlessly pounding into you, his hands gripping your hips like a vice, you knew there’d be bruises following. You groaned into the pillows, practically sobbing as Barba’s hand came spanking down against your ass cheek, one before the other.

“God look at you,” He managed out between thrusts, his voice barely more than a growl, “Doin’ such a good job taking my cock…pussy feels so good.” He caged your body in with his, biting down at the pulse point of your neck while his fingers found their way around your hip, slapping your clit before heavily rolling it against his fingers.

“Chiquita..”He murmured, “Please, be a good girl…”His words were broken up, full of lust, “Come for me baby….” Rafael’s hips hit yours with such intensity you could barely imagine anything but the feel of his cock inside you. You were his to use, and you were more than okay with being a piece of meat, thrusting back against him as he groaned heavily, his hips faltering before he spilled inside of you, collapsing on top of you. 

You slowly caught your breath, trying to push Rafael off your back before he softly rolled off you, you curled into his side.

“You okay?” You questioned, trailing your nails down his chest,

“Yes hermosa…”He murmured, still coming down from his high, “Thank you.” You felt his lips against your temple, his arms wrapping tightly around you, gently tracing your body as the two of you fell into a calm sleep.


End file.
